The Faster They Run, The Harder They Fall
by InAMoment
Summary: A young Blackheart discovers the hard way that he's not always the best at everything like he thinks he is. One-shot! Please review :


**I apologize for the way my story has been displayed. For some unknown reason I can't "unbunch" the words and I don't know if it's me that has the problem, or the website. I don't own any of these characters. reviews and or advice on how to space out the paragraphs would be greatly appreciated :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Slap slap squish slap <em>my feet slapping against the pavement and through the

occasional puddle was the only sound audible as I ran as fast as my legs

would carry me, through the dark back alleys of Arizona. I don't hear him

behind me, but I know he's there. I can feel him. I take a sharp turn down

a second alley way trying to throw him off my trail, only to come face to

face with a dead end. _Crap! _I skid to a halt in front of the wall and spin on my

heel. I watch my pursuer round the corner and stop at the entrance of the

alley way. An evil smirk twisted his features as he realized I had nowhere left

to turn. "Iv'e got you now." he said, panting lightly. Right then I spotted a

broken pipe attached to the wall on my left. _We'll see about that. _He

charged at me just as I ran and jumped towards the wall, using the

groves in my boots to propel me up the wall, high enough for me to

throw my arm up and grab the pipe. _Hah! Success! _My chaser lunged

himself at my dangling feet and I quickly placed my other hand on the pipe to haul the rest of

my body up against the wall and out of his reach. I took great

satisfaction in hearing a loud _Thud!_ along with a nice _Crack!_ of a

bone breaking as he missed my legs and slammed into the wall beside me.

I scaled the side of the building as fast as I could and hopped onto the roof.

I turned and looked down over the edge to see my pursuer lift himself back

onto his feet with a groan. _I wasn't even using my powers! _

_Just my awesome parkour skills. Hah! I don't know why he even tries!_

With a smirk, I spun and walked off to look for a way down without landing myself in front of that fool.

* * *

><p>My fuzzy vision and throbbing head were taking longer to clear up than I would have liked, but what<p>

should I expect after I just got a face full of wall. _It probably would have been a better idea_

_if I had just jumped after him_. _But nooo, I had to _dive _after him_. "Mmmnnugh" with effort I heaved

myself off of the ground and back onto my feet. I watched as blood dripped from my face and onto

my shoe. _Dang it! Why does this always happen to me? _I lifted my hands up to my face

to snap my nose back into its correct angle. It was just a quick _Snap!_ but tears still

sprung up in my eyes as it was done. I glanced up towards the roof of the building

where I last saw Blackheart, before turning and running back down the alley in

search for him. I could go for one of the others, but not this time. No. This time,

I'm going to catch Blackheart and claim that title once and for all.

* * *

><p>I've been exploring for quite a bit now and still no sign off the others.<p>

_Hmm..I wonder where they've run off too? _I thought sarcasticly. An arrogant

smirk planted on my face, as I nonchalantly trace the wall next to me

with the finger tips on my right hand, leaving streaks of black sulphur marks in their wake.

_They probably haven't even noticed I'm not there anymore. Oh well. I might_

_as well take my time exploring while I wait for their slow brains to register I'm gone._

_Psh! They'll never catch me anyway! It's not like they have be-_

Right then a dark figure flew at me from the darkness at an alarming speed, and

practically flatted me. It hit me from behind, wrapping its arms and legs around

me and tackled me with enough force and momentum to throw us both into

the air before slamming onto the asphalt (me on my face) and slide a good

couple of feet. There was a loud _Crack! _from my nose breaking as my

attacker all but used my face as a street sweeper. "Tag, you're it!"

Gressil's voice shouted triumphantly, an inch from my ear.

I would have flinched, if I could move at all. "I told you I'd

catch you!" he said smugly before hoping off of my back, causing

me to moan in pain, and running off down the street back into

an alley. "Blackheart's it! I finally got him!" I heard his

distant yell to the others, Wallow and Abigor. I groggily

pulled myself up and into a standing position. I had to use the wall

for support as I snapped my nose back into place. _Hmph, Karma. _

I thought bitterly. He's just lucky we had all agreed to not use our powers

when playing tag, or he never would have caught me. I shoved off the wall

and stormed back towards the alley with my fists balled at my sides. My

pride trailing after me like a broken kite. I made it about half way down when I

heard a dark chuckling to my side. I whipped my head towards the sound,

to see Abigor sneering at me from beside a truck parked by the curb.

''So," he said, stepping closer to me. Teasing. "looks like Gressil is

the better player now?" He shot me a taunting smirk before taking

off down the street. Anger and determination built up inside of me at his words.

"Not for long." I murmured, an evil sneer crossing my face. _Not for long._

I spit some blood onto the ground next to me. _I wonder what my father is_

_going to think when he sees my mangled face? _I wondered idly as I

took off running after Abigor. I thought about Gressil getting the drop on me

by that alley way. _On second thought, I'll just lie. _But I'll have to think of a good

lie later. Right now, I'm on a mission to reclaim my title as tag champion.

I spotted Abigor running gracefully up ahead and I pushed myself harder,

locking my gaze on him like a lion chasing a gazelle, zeroing in for the kill. After all,

the faster they run, the harder they fall. _Let the games begin._


End file.
